The Beginning of the Silver Millennium
by The Moon Princess
Summary: This story takes place before Queen Serenity and Princess Serena. This is my first fic so tell me what u think. BYE! ^_^


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic and I need all the support I can get. So please write reviews. Now this story takes place before Queen Serenity and Princess Serena. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
The Moon Princess  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~  
  
The Beginning of the Silver Millennium  
  
A long , long time ago, before the time of Queen Serenity; in a empty but peaceful place was a planet that was completely barren. One day a woman known as Serenity( Queen Serenity's great , great grandmother)  
  
came to this desolate planet. She and her followers came to this planet and called it the moon. She started a civilization that would become a great empire known as the Silver Millennium. She became the first ruler of the Moon Kingdom. Other women conquered other planets and became the ruling queens of what became known as the solar system. There were eight others that joined the moon-- Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. But one decided to venture on its own. This was the planet Earth. For a planet that was small in size, earth was doing well on its own. Even though it was not part of the Moon Kingdom a treaty was made. This was an agreement between the moon and earth. It stated that the Alliance of the Moon Kingdom will give protection to the small planet, while the planet earth will give the moon and other planets the necessary items it will need to survive. This started the pact which would lead the Moon Kingdom into the next millennium. Pretty soon this desolate and barren planet became a lively and prosperous kingdom. And the person that led this wonderful kingdom was the woman named Serenity who now became Queen Serenity--the First ruler of the Moon. She ruled the solar system along with the Queens of the other planets. A long time of peace came to the solar system but would soon be disturbed by an ultimate evil which would bring about 10 beings of great power. These beings are the sailor scouts. The first sailors of the solar system. And here is where our story begins.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
It was another peaceful day in the moon kingdom and Queen Serenity was walking along through the gardens. The wind was rustling through the trees and bushes, and the weather began to get a little cooler. Tonight was the grand ball and everyone in the Alliance was invited. Tonight was a very special night. Queen Serenity was going to announce the coming of a new princess. The sole heir to the throne of the Silver Millennium. Tonight was also the anniversary of the start of the Moon Kingdom. It had just been one year since Queen Serenity found the moon and had started the Alliance. The Queen was wearing an elegant blue dress, with puffed sleeve's, and embroider in the waist line was a set of beautiful pearl beads. The dress fell to the floor and followed gracefully as she walked. On her forehead was the symbol of a crescent moon, the symbol of her kingdom and the Alliance between the other planets. Her hair was done in two well packed balls with hair curling down to the floor. Two ornaments were also placed on the balls of hair. Queen Serenity was in deep thought at the time when she was interrupted by a male and female voice. It was her two cat advisors Copernicus and Diana  
  
" You're Majesty the ball will start shortly" said Diana.  
  
" Oh hello Diana, Copernicus. I was just thinking. The gardens are so lovely at night" said Queen Serenity  
  
" I will leave shortly. Thank you for reminding me though". "  
  
Your welcome your majesty" and as the two cats said this they left the presence of the queen and went off to prepare for the ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Now our scene sifts to a beautifully decorated room filled with people from all over the solar system. All wearing beautifully decorated dresses and tuxedos. In this crowd you could see the Kings and Queens from the planets- -the King and Queen from Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Earth, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. The room had gorgeous chandeliers draping from the ceilings. There were candles surrounding the room; each one lighted and glowing with a burning passion. The night air was warm with a little chill in the air. Couples were dancing on the floor gracefully as if there feet didn't touch the ground. At the entrance the beautiful Queen Serenity walked in with grace and elegance. She was greeted by everyone who attended the ball that night. After the Queen greeted all her subjects she left the ballroom and walked out upon the balcony. Suddenly she felt a strange presence behind her. So she turned around but no one was there. She was alone on the balcony; or so she thought. In the shadows of the night shod a tall and handsome man wearing a black tuxedo and bow tie. As the queen turned around to look out from the balcony she found a red rose lying there just for her. She wondered who gave her this beautiful flower and then she realized again someone was behind her. And the man began to speak  
  
"Why is such a beautiful woman doing alone on the balcony when she could be enjoying the party." The queen then realized who this mystery man was and began to play along.  
  
"Why is there such a handsome man out here with me? Surely u must have an escort, sir" said the Queen.  
  
" Actually I do have an escort. I am trying to find her, maybe you can help me." said the masked man.  
  
" Well what does she look like."  
  
" Well she's beautiful, kind, caring, pretty, and she tends to talk way too much.. Have you seen her."  
  
" Sorry but I haven't seen her but, if you want I can help you look for her." said the queen calmly  
  
" Thank you that would be most kind"  
  
"Can you tell me anything else about you're lady?"  
  
" Let's see she is a handle, she's smart, not to tall, and likes to make me crazy but I love her."  
  
"Oh so you love her" said the queen.  
  
" Yes I do love her very much. She means the world to me."  
  
" I see. She must be very special if you care for her so much?" said the queen.  
  
" Yes if anything ever happened to her I would be very upset. So where do you think she is."  
  
" Well I think she is waiting longingly for her love on this dark starry night, on top of a balcony looking at the stars overhead , wanting her love by her side. I also believe that she is standing right in front of you ,and wondering how her husband can completely ignore her."  
  
" I can never fool you can I. You always know how to make me crazy." "  
  
I do not make you crazy and what was that comment about me talking to much. I don't talk to much ( the king laughs) , well maybe I don't talk that much." said the queen with an embarrassed look.  
  
" I must say even when you are mad you still are as beautiful as when I first met you and knew you were the one for me( the queen blushes even more). You look so beautiful tonight, I can't keep my eyes off of you." Said the king "  
  
Why thank you Derek. Do you have anymore comments you would like to flatter me with? (the queen sighs) Doesn't the Earth look beautiful tonight? "  
  
" Not half as beautiful as you my precious queen. You look more radiant than the thousands of stars in the entire galaxy." Said the king.  
  
" You flatter me to much." said Queen Serenity.  
  
" I think its time we head back to the ball, many people are waiting for our presence."  
  
" I think you're right. Well than, Lets be off. I have a very important announcement to make this evening."  
  
" And what announcement might that be my queen?"  
  
" You'll see when the time is right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Well thats it so tell me what you think. I'm not posting the next part till I get at least 10 reviews. K. Hoped You liked it. BYE! ^_^  
  
The Moon Princess  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 


End file.
